


Thunder's Edge, Love's Rumble

by VerdantMoth



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-08-23 16:06:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16622096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerdantMoth/pseuds/VerdantMoth
Summary: He kisses you to a symphony of thunder that you feel behind your breastbone. He is a warm line against you in the cold of the rain, a steady beat at your back that lulls you to sleep.





	Thunder's Edge, Love's Rumble

 

Loving Merlin is like standing on the edge of a storm. You can see the grey skies, hear the rumble of thunder, feel the cruel kiss of the wind. The sun is at your back, warm and soft, and he is at your front, fierce and turbulent.

Lightning exist inside of him, shines through blue eyes and against pale skin.

You have a choice to make, standing where you do. You can walk the half mile into the center of everything. The howl and the rain and the chaos. You can find the glass house that stands tall and proud and sure in the eye of the storm and you can find him.

Or you can turn and walk away. Follow the line of the sun, the sway of the grass, the peace of a still air. You can give up on him, and you, and everything in between for stone walls and stained glass.

Merlin stands before you, outstretched hand and clear eyes. He’s unafraid of the tempest behind him. Has never feared it. He walks through it and it quiets around him, a safe line until he is nestled in the furs in the house, watching the rain race down the windows.

He is offering you a chance, a choice. He wants you to join him. It’s there, in the trembling of his hands, the bend of his knees. In the tilt of his head and the curl of his lips and the tongue that keeps darting out to chase sweat.

You take his hand and he walks you through the rain and though he remains dry you’re drenched, and you can’t see but you trust him.

Merlin leads you into the house. Lighting flashes and you shiver. He strips you of your shirt, of your drenched jeans, your soppy socks. Hustles you to the bed and the house quakes.

It’s warm in his bed. Soft, smelling faintly of detergent and that clean smell of him. He smells like the violent weather and home.

He kisses you to a symphony of thunder that you feel behind your breastbone. He is a warm line against you in the cold of the rain, a steady beat at your back that lulls you to sleep.

You love him. He is a storm and you love him. He is gentle despite the hurricane beating in his chest and you are in love with him. He could bring you to your knees a thousand times and you would sink for him. Because he is safe.

 


End file.
